valkyrie and fletcher in hogwarts
by lonelygirl702
Summary: Skulduggery sends valkyrie and fletcher to hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. They meet and become friends with harry potter and his gang of friends.What could possibly go wrong? With Valkyrie around, quite alot. A bit of romance. I suck at summary's. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Dream

Harry woke up, covered in sweat. Another nightmare. These nightmares's where depriving him of his sleep. They always started off with that black haired beauty. Always ending with him looking for her, leading to his death. He knew that she was real but decided against looking for her. He just had to keep his eyes open, she would come to him. 'Maybe in a few years' Harry thought. If only he knew how much sooner it would be. At least he knew her name. Valkyrie Cain.

Valkyrie's Dream

Valkyrie Cain woke up chanting 'It's just another dream or nightmare.' That boy was there again. Harry Potter. He had short black hair, glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead. He was quite handsome to Valkyrie and she just knew he was real; she just had to find him. Val rolled onto her side and checked the date on her phone. She groaned. Today Skulduggery was sending her to a magic school. But not for sorcerers and mages, no. For wizards and witches. People who use wands. What Valkyrie knew, and the others didn't, is that she was already trained with some wand magic. It would come in handy one day.

 **What do you think? Criticism would be appreciated I don't mind if it's a bit harsh. This is my first ever fanfiction though so please be nice. There is more though this was short, it's just the introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2-meeting Dumbledore

**Getting equipment and meeting Dumbledore.**

 _ **This is basically a chapter about Valkyrie and Fletcher meeting Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Disclaimer: i don't own anything. none of the characters are mine.**_

"Right, Valkyrie, Fletcher, first you need a wand." Skulduggery stated.

"Cool," replied Fletcher.

"Already got one," said Val, reaching down and pulling a purple wand with black swirls out her right boot. "And I got this one for Fletch," she continued throwing him a blood-red wand.

"Thanks Val, this is awesome!"exclaimed Fletcher.

They spent an hour getting everything they needed for this new school.

 **Meeting Dumbledore**

"Well, this is it." Skulduggery stated

"No shit, Sherlock," came Valkyrie's sarcastic reply. They were standing outside a massive castle.

"Actually, it's Skulduggery Pleasant, Great Skeleton Detective, charming, funny, witty,-" Skulduggery started to correct her before she interrupted.

"Shut up before your ego grows anymore. It's already the size of the moon." She said.

"Nonsense, the moon is puny compared to my wonderful ego." Skulduggery said back cheerfully.

"Great. Now your ego has its own ego." Valkyrie groaned.

"It's humongous!" Fletcher gawked.

"Really?" Valkyrie said rolling her eyes at his obvious statement. They walked to the wooden doors where an old man was waiting.

"Professor Dumbledore." Skulduggery greeted.

"Skulduggery Pleasant." Professor Dumbledore said back.

"This is Valkyrie Cain, my partner in crime, and this is her idiot friend Fletcher Renn."

"He's not an idiot!" Valkyrie said.

"Thank you. Wait, did you just stick up for me?" Fletcher said

"Anymore," she added.

 _ **Hope you liked it. Please read and review. every time you do, you save a story from dieing. :D**_


	3. chapter 3- Inside Hogwarts

**Inside Hogwarts+ Harry and his friends**

 _ **Hello. This is the 3rd chapter in my skulduggery pleasant and harry potter crossover fanfiction. So far Valkyrie and Fletcher have gone to Hogwarts, school for witches and wizards. This is skipped to Skulduggery having left and Dumbledore has given them a quick tour of the school. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! No matter how much I wish I did. Thanx to the person that reviewed, please keep reading and tell your friends! If you like this story, read my story 'Valkyrie back in school' it's not finished yet but I'm writing 2 stories at once and I'm starting another one to get my other stories out my head. I might call it SP random stories. Anyyywayyy... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

The professor led them through the school.

"The other students will be having lunch as it's a Sunday, lunch is an hour early and ends an hour later. This is because some students like to sleep in, miss breakfast and are really hungry by the time lunch would normally roll around," Dumbledore said, "I'll take you into the hall and we'll see which house you'll be put in."

He took them into a giant room with hundreds of candles floated in the air. Valkyrie wasn't the slightest bit fazed but Fletcher was worried about the wax dripping into his hair and messing it up. When he saw it wouldn't happen he started to worry about if a candle fell onto his hair. All heads had turned to them since they walked through the door but that didn't stop Valkyrie from leaning in and whispering in Fletcher's ear, "If you don't shut up I'll create a flame and burn off your hair myself. Which is actually a shame since when your hair is hedgehog, it's really cute and I _like_ it." Fletcher's eyes widened considerably at the threat but when she commented his hair he put an arm round her waist and pulled her close. _**(A/N this is not fletchyrie he's done this in a brotherly movement but no-one else knows.)**_ She snuggled into his hold.

"May I introduce Mr. Fletcher Renn and Miss. Valkyrie Cain. They will be joining us this year and this year only." Dumbledore announced. He led them onto a stage/ platform where the teachers were sitting. He made Fletcher sit on a stool and placed a hat on his head. From the shocked expression and Fletcher's mumblings, Valkyrie guessed that the hat was talking. The hat then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and one of the tables cheered. Fletcher went to that table. He sat opposite a boy with ginger hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. He saved a seat, probably for Valkyrie next to him and a dark haired boy. _**(A/N can you guess who they are!?)**_ _'He looks familiar'_ Valkyrie thought. Then it was her turn. ' _Well you don't seem nervous at all'_ the hat said. _'Well stranger things have happened'_ Valkyrie said, loud enough for everyone to hear. She caught site of Fletcher nodding and smiled. ' _You're fierce so not hufflepuff. You're a good guy so not Slytherin they all turn out evil. Possibly Ravenclaw but Gryffindor suits you better.' 'Go ahead. I'm impatient'_ "GRYFFINDOR" the hat called and went silent. The same table cheered and she went to sit next to Fletcher. "Valkyrie?"A small voice to the side of her said. She turned her head puzzled to why the voice sounded like they knew her, couldn't believe she was there and, most importantly, why she knew it. She saw who the voice belonged to and... "Oh crap."

 _ **Who is it? Join the dots. Hogwarts. Gryffindor. Ginger boy, brown haired girl and dark haired boy. It's the dark haired boy she's talking to. PLEASE REVIEW TO ADOPT A STORY. (Not really, sorry.) But review anyway. Please read my other stories, it makes a lonely girl feel special and not alone. Oh god... I'm turning into a sob story idiot. HELP ME!**_

 _ **Lonleygirl702.**_


	4. Chapter 4- Harry and his friends

**Harry and his friends + party in the girl's dorm**

 _ **Hi, guys its lonelygirl702. I'm putting up another chapter (well duh) this is when Valkyrie meets Harry in real life and becomes friends with his friends, I know in this chapter I've made Hermione more fun than she is but I'm a rebel like that so, deal with it. I've made a new story called SP random stories. Read it! In reply to MyNameIsClassified's review, I'm sorry for saying all slytherins turn out evil, I was wrong. But you can't deny that most do. And it's defiantly Valkyrie/Harry hope you like it. And if you want Fletcher to get paired up with anyone tell me. I will nearly do anyone accept for Fletcher/ Luna. Or (for future stories) I won't do any chinduggery unless it's china liking Skulduggery and he hates her. Then I can torture her. I hate her, she doesn't deserve happily ever after. Anyway...**_

"Harry," Valkyrie whispered. She froze. _**(No kidding, she just found her soul mate)**_ They stared into each other's eyes completely shocked and love-struck.

"Hi, I'm Ron," Valkyrie turned to face the ginger boy,

"Valkyrie Cain," Valkyrie answered, plastering a fake smile to her face.

"Hermione," said the girl next to him, before getting back to her book. Two identical twins, ginger headed, then spoke up.

"Fred Weasley," one said.

"Gorge Weasley," gorge said, "Do you want-" he started

"- one of our bakewells?" the other, Fred, finished. Everyone around them groaned. Valkyrie, sensing a prank, said,

"I'll do you one better. Because you're being so kind as to offer me a bakewell, I'll give you one of my special made chocolate bars." Fletcher shook his head, containing his laughter. She was being too sweet. They were dead meat.

"Deal," They said. They gave her a bakewell and she gave them a chocolate bar each. They all took a bite of their new treats but whereas the twins swallowed their chocolate, Valkyrie spat out the bakewell, got out her wand and cast a spell on them. She could have done this with her sorcery magic but this was less work. The twins where locked in an air tight bubble. Then they exploded. Everyone stared at her in shock. She laughed. "It worked!" she cried.

"You just killed my brothers!" Ron exclaimed. They looked at her like she was a monster until... The twins started laughing. "That was awesome!" They cried.

They all laughed, talked and ate, except Harry, who was unusually quiet. _I'll talk to him later_ Valkyrie thought. A loud bell rang. Just as students where about to leave the hall as Dumbledore announced, "Because of a resent turn of events, the lessons have been cancelled. Enjoy some free time." Everyone cheered. "Come on, I'll take to our dorm." Said a, now friendly, Hermione, linking arms with her and pulling her along. "I have a feeling you'll make things interesting in there." Hermione laughed. They walked down endless corridors'. Valkyrie unlinked arms with Hermione and waited for Harry to catch up. They walked slowly together.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know," Valkyrie replied.

"Maybe Fletch-"

"No, Fletcher doesn't know either. I'm actually kinda scared. Skulduggery wouldn't leave me unless there was some sort of danger. So dangerous that I can't be round him." Harry looked into her beautiful dark, dark brown eyes, and saw them tinged with fear.

"Come here." Harry said, putting an arm round her shoulder. She snuggled into him and they walked like that until they arrived at a picture of a fat lady. The twins said, "Quid Agis." And the painting swung open to reveal a hole. The group climbed through the hole and ended up in the Gryffindor common room.

 **Party in the girls dorm**

When they entered the common room, Valkyrie barley had enough time to say 'bye' to the boys before Hermione was pulling her towards their room. _Well things are a bit dull in here_ Valkyrie thought; _let's see what I can do to brighten things up._ Upon their entrance, every head in the room was turned towards them. "Hi, I'm Valkyrie Cain." Valkyrie said.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." A girl with ginger hair said. All the other girls introduced themselves.

"Val, can you brighten things up in here. It's a bit dull." Ginny said, smiling.

"You know I think I can." Valkyrie replied, grinning. She got out her phone and put on L.A boyz.

'Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night  
It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
But we don't care we're passing our time  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by'

Then the chorus came.

Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

The girls sung and danced, then made Valkyrie do the next 6 lines solo.

West side, East side, everywhere between  
Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free  
Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach  
L.A. Boyz come play with me  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
And come play with me

Little did they know the boys were watching them. "Did you know that she could sing like that?" Harry asked Fletcher.

"No. She's too busy killing, being killed or saving the world to sit back and relax, wait no scratch that, yesterday was the first time she had _slept_ in a _week!_ So no, she never sings." Fletcher said.

"Really!?" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's her job." Fletcher replied.

"Go Val! You're amazing!" Ron shouted. The girls' heads turned to the door and they simply smiled and pulled the boys in the room with them. A lot of jokes, pranks, singing, dancing and laughter went on that night. But no romance.

 _ **Well there you are. Chapter 4. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reviewing already though.**_

 _ **Lonleygirl702.**_


	5. Embarressing

**Embarrassing!**

 _ **It's lonelygirl702 here with another Valkyrie and Fletcher in Hogwarts. As you can guess from the title someone is going to get embarrassed big time. The way things are going you can tell who it is as well. Here we go!**_

 **Girls POV.**

"Val, Val! Get up!" Ginny said, shaking the black haired girl awake.

"What? How long do we have?" Valkyrie groaned.

"10 minutes." Hermione called from her bed where she was sitting cross legged, reading a book.

"Bloody hell!" Valkyrie cried, jumping out of the bed, running a brush through her dark mane. Then getting dressed into her denim shorts.

"You sound just like Ron!" both girls laughed as Valkyrie took her top of and set about finding her bra.

"Who sounds like Ron?" Harry asked, walking, closely followed by Ron and Fletcher. Valkyrie shrieked. Her top-half fully exposed. To make things worse she was facing the door so the boys had a clear view of her. They didn't look away.

"GET OUT!" Valkyrie, Hermione and Ginny shouted. When the boys didn't move, Ginny stormed forward and slammed the door in their faces. The girls cheered.

"Nice one, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you totally just saved me." Valkyrie sighed, clipping her bra and pulling on a black and red checked top, buttoning it up.

"It's was nothing. Wanted to do that for a while now." Ginny said as Valkyrie pulled on some black heeled boots. _**(Not her work ones.)**_

Ginny went back to waking the girls up; Hermione started reading her book again and Valkyrie went to the common room, knowing the boys would have left after that... incident.

 **Boys POV.**

Fletcher got up and looked in his case, pulling out his deluxe hair-gel set and kissing it.

"My baby," he murmured. He got set styling his ridiculous hair.

 **An hour later**

"Let's go and see what's taking the girls so long," Harry said. Fletcher had walked into the common room about 5 minutes ago were as Harry and Ron had been waiting for the past 15 minutes. All the other Gryffindor's would still be asleep but they wanted to get the good food for breakfast as it was Monday and all work would be harder, just to wake the students up. Harry carried on telling himself that he only got up earlier than usual because he wanted good food and wanted to wake up instead of going to class like a zombie, but really he wanted to see Val. They walked to the girls dorm and heard,

"You sound just like Ron!" and then laughter.

"Who sounds just like Ron?" Harry asked walking in. Fletcher and Ron followed. _Well now you've seen Val. Probably more than you wanted to but be careful what you wish for._ The voice in the back of Harry's head said. Everyone had frozen _ **. (DO NOT start singing frozen**_ **or** _ **put lyrics from it in the reviews)**_ Valkyrie was standing by her bed, top-half naked. They could do nothing but stare. _'Wow, I knew she was hot but not_ this _hot'_ Fletcher thought. Ron couldn't actually come up with any thought and Harry's mind was clouded but was just able to come up with, _'she's so damn hot'_ he tried not to look. It wasn't working. They were woken up from their daze by, "GET OUT!" shouted by the girls. When they didn't move Ginny stormed forward and slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, that was interesting." Fletcher said.

"Don't," harry groaned.

"And delightful," Ron added to Fletcher's comment.

"Shut up guys," harry said, turning a magnificent shade of red.

"Why didn't you like it?" Fletcher asked, grinning.

"Yes I did," Harry admitted, "That's the problem. I won't be able to get the image out my head. I'll never be able to look at her the same again." He finished sadly.

They walked to the hall, unable to contain their hunger anymore.


	6. lessons

**Lessons.**

 _ **Heya, I'm really sorry it's been so long but I was doing another fanfiction, 'Valkyrie back in school' which I'm doing a sequel to. (I've called it Valkyrie and the beach bash. I was already thinking about it but Blufox03 suggested it so thanks.) This is a chapter about the lessons Val and Fletch have to do.**_

Valkyrie Cain, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Whatever conversation the boys had been having died down immediately at their presence. Fletcher wolf-whistled and grinned. Ron just sat there looking longingly at Valkyrie. Harry went red and looked down at his food.

"Did we miss something?" The twins asked, confused.

"We walked in on Val half-naked and let's just say, she's even hotter _now_ than she has ever been." Fletcher said, his grin getting wider.

Valkyrie's face went red and she threw a sausage at Fletcher's hair. With all the hair gel, it stuck there. She then got up and would've left if it wasn't for Ginny grabbing her arm- taking Valkyrie completely by surprise- forcing her to sit down again. They finished breakfast just as Dumbledore came to their table.

"Miss. Cain, Mr. Renn, I just thought you should know, you are not expected to do all the lessons. Only 3 of the 6." He said.

"That's, like, a quarter!" Fletcher exclaimed, delighted he didn't have to do all the lessons _and_ he could do maths _perfectly._

"Its _half_ , idiot." Valkyrie said, sighing. "I don't suppose there's any maths class for Fletcher?" she joked. Dumbledore laughed at the comment.

"Unfortunately, there is not." He said, "Though you must do D.A.D.A." Dumbledore said, before leaving. As soon as he did, Valkyrie and Fletcher exchanged a look, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry asked.

"D.A.D.A is not a laughing matter." Hermione said, confused.

"It stands for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Ron added.

"I'm sorry, that is very serious." Fletcher said, finally getting his laughter under control.

"But, if it's that serious, why call it dada?" Valkyrie said. Ginny and the twins finally understood and started laughing.

"They don't get it. Dada. As in Dad, Daddy, Father." Ginny explained. Harry, Ron and Hermione started laughing, eventually getting the joke.

"Hermione's laughing! She's not a robot without any emotions!" Ron exclaimed. "Ow..." he groaned two seconds later, the result in a punch in the arm from Hermione.

Fletcher and Val decided they would do the first three lessons and have the afternoon off to work on their 'other magic'

"Other magic? I thought only wizards and which's could do magic." Ron said. The others looked quizzical, except Hermione.

"Now, Ron, that's not true. There's wizards and which's, yes, but there is also warlocks and sorcerers." She said.

"Wow! Yeah, I'm elemental!" Valkyrie said clicking her fingers, summoning a spark. "And a bit of necromancy." She said, making the shadows curl around her fist.

"And I'm a teleporter." Fletcher said, teleporting to the other side if the room. "The last one!"

"Cool!" The twins cried, before having to leave for their lesson. Valkyrie, Fletcher, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards their first lesson. Potions.

 _ **(A/N I have portrayed Snape different then who he really is. Sorry. I know he's actually, like, fearless. (Don't kill me...))**_

A greasy haired man walked into the classroom.

"I am Professor Snape. Where are the new students?" He said in a voice that made Valkyrie want to punch him and just got Fletcher plain annoyed. _**(A/N Does anyone else feel like that when he talks. He's so**_ **slow!** _ **You could go to LA and back, twice, before he'd finished one sentence! God, do I hate him!)**_

"Right here, sir." Fletcher called while Valkyrie whispered to Hermione-

"Hasn't this guy ever heard of shampoo?" Hermione struggled to keep from laughing. She was also surprised to see that Valkyrie wasn't scared of Snape at all. All the new-comers were. Heck, even some of the class there were afraid of him. Fletcher was scared, but not as scared as some in the room by a long shot.

"What was that, Miss. Cain?" Snape snapped.

"Well," She replied coolly, "I was just wondering if you've ever heard of shampoo? It's this thing that people put on their hair so-"

"I know what shampoo is, Miss. Cain. For your rudeness, I will be taking 10 points off Gryffindor." He smiled smugly and the Gryffindor children groaned and glared at Valkyrie. All the Slytherins smiled, as did Valkyrie, before getting confused looks as to _why_ she was smiling.

"Actually, I'll find your going to give us back those 10 points and continue the lesson." She said in a voice that made everyone else want to curl up and cry, including Snape.

"Y...Yes..." Snape stammered, looking like he was about to cry. "Now I'll be back as soon as I've changed my trousers."

He ran out the door, his face red. Valkyrie and Fletcher bent over laughing and the Gryffindor's saw the Valkyrie they knew and already loved. They all laughed along with them.

In the time Snape was gone, Hermione taught Valkyrie and Fletcher some basic spells. Snape came back in and composed his posture.

"The first potion we'll be doing, is one that freezes someone. They will be completely aware of everything going on around them, but cannot move."

"It's the only potion we'll be doing." Ron muttered.

"Excuse me Ronald, is there something you wanted to say?" Snape asked in that bored drawl.

"Shut up." Valkyrie shouted, "Just get on with the lesson!"

"CAIN! I am the teacher! You will listen to me and do as I say!" He practically shouted. Most Gryffindor's shrunk back.

"Big talk for someone who peed themselves because of a 17 year old girl." She retorted.

He growled and reached his hands out.

"Can't strangle a student." She said, easily dipping out his grasp. Quick as a flash, his wand was in hand and pointing at her. Snape fired a spell and Valkyrie jumped up. He fired another spell. She flipped. Spell after spell was fired. Flip, cartwheel, run. Valkyrie did everything to avoid being hit.

She then disappeared through the wall and came out behind Snape. Just to show-off, she ran onto the ceiling, guiltily remembering the secret lessons Tanith gave her.

Everyone, including Fletcher, including Snape, was astonished. But then, Snape fired one last spell...

 _ **So... Okay, don't murder me, I tried! Sorry it's been so ridiculously long. Busy life. But review and I'll be quicker! Come on, I'm desperate. This fic hasn't been as successful as my others.**_

 _ **R &R!**_


	7. Not a chapter!

**Hey guys! So, it's me again. You probably all hate me right now for not updating, but I have a good reason...**

 **I'm having a writer's block. It's just I'm trying to juggle school life and writing, and I've kinda just lost time and inspiration...**

 **If you have any ideas for my next chapter, please tell me! Either in the reviews or PM me!**

 **Thanks, I love you all!**

 _ **Lonelygirl702**_


	8. Suprise at Hogwarts!

_**So, I got of my writers block enough to write this chapter. Hope you like it.**_

 **Harry's POV**

I vaguely recognised the spell Snape was firing as a killing curse. There was no-one anyone could survive it if they were hit. Suggested in the name 'killing curse'.

I watched in a state of pure shock and terror. This couldn't be happening, could it? I'm gonna wake up and this is just going to be one of my dreams. But no matter how hard I pray- I know this isn't one of my dreams. I know Valkyrie is going to be killed if she doesn't move in the next 3 seconds.

She does. With lightning-quick reflexes (that were so fast it can hardly be possible), she lunged out of the way, narrowly missing the arrow of light heading towards her. Instead, it hit the ceiling. As it started to fall down, the whole world went in slow motion. Valkyrie came crashing down with the ceiling. Screams where heard in the distant, Snape looked appalled at what he had done as his adrenalin rush wore off.

Just as I thought Valkyrie would die from the impact of hitting the floor, Fletcher was under. I sighed in relief. Then, a huge block of plaster hit Valkyrie on the head- and Fletcher was gone, taking Valkyrie with him.

 **Valkyrie's POV**

Fletcher caught me and I mumbled a small "Thanks," before I was hit in the head. While I was fighting to stay conscious, Fletcher teleported us to the sickness ward and the world spun.

I was laid on one of the beds as everything became dull. The world had stopped spinning and I was thankful. The last thing I heard was Fletcher mumbling something before I passed out.

 **1 hour later**

I woke up with a dull pain in the back of my head. I attempted to sit up, but the pain shot through my skull, and I lay back, groaning.

"Tsk, tsk, Valkyrie, don't move until I've given you the medicine."

Valkyrie frowned. That voice sounded _awfully_ familiar. But she didn't know from where. _Where have I heard that voice before?_ Valkyrie asked herself.

Suddenly, there was a spoon in her mouth and a vile taste down her throat.

"Egh!" Valkyrie moaned as she sat up, the pain disappearing fast. Her eyes scanned the room as a figure came into sight.

Valkyrie looked at him, and froze.

Her eyes widened with shock, a million thoughts raced through her head, but one word demanded to be paid attention to- to be said out loud. The word she said, whispering it like it where sacred, like it could break or disappear if spoken too harshly,

" _Kenspeckle...?"_

 _ **What do you think? Good? Not good enough? I want your opinions. Unless you're gonna be a jerk about it, then no-one cares. Shout out to**_ _ **MattAttack023**_ _ **, one of the new followers to join our fanfiction crossover society. Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Lonelygirl702.**_


	9. Don't mess with Valkyries friends Malfoy

_**Hey, I'm back! So, last time, I ended with Valkyrie seeing Kenspeckle and I'm pretty sure you all hate me. So, here you are! Oh, and if any of you are Miraculous Ladybug fans, my friend is doing a story called Alpha Wolf. I'll leave the link in the A/N at the end.**_

" _Kenspeckle?"_

The man in question simply grunted in response as he looked through thousands of potions. He finally settled on a light-cloudy blue one. He mixed it with a tiny bit of water. Then, handing it too Valkyrie, he said-

"Drink this. The magic should start to work in about 5 minutes. Even then, be careful."

"How are you still, I dunno, _alive?_ I _saw_ you die."

"Dear Valkyrie, I'm too grumpy to die." He replied with. Valkyrie's laugh filled the air the air, though it was riddled with confusion.

"Go, dear, I have other patients to deal with."

"Yes, sir," Valkyrie said, giving him a two-fingered salute before leaving. Kenspeckle shook his head, muttering,

"That girl is best friends with trouble."

Valkyrie made her way back to Harry, Fletcher, Ron and Hermione. She noticed they were surrounded by Slytherins.

"What the hell?" she muttered. She jogged up to them as some ugly blonde boy called Hermione something like a 'mudblood'? Valkyrie didn't know what it meant and neither did Fletcher, but the others certainly did. Hermione looked like she was about to cry at the 'insult'.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Malfoy here is trying to push everyone around." Ron said, a look of utter distaste on his face. 'Malfoy' was left speechless at the girl in front of him. Sure, he'd seen her from afar, but being this close made him realise just how beautiful she really was. And he was astonished.

Valkyrie ignored Draco, though, as she turned to Hermione.

"What did he call you?"

"A-a-a _mudblood_." Hermione gasped out, in attempt to hold it together.

"Mudblood?" Valkyrie asked.

"Someone with non-magic parents. Unlike me!" Malfoy said, with an air of righteousness. Valkyrie hated those types of people.

"Well, I guess that makes me a _mudblood_ to. And Fletcher as well. But, you know what? _I don't care!_ I don't care about being a so-called mudblood, especially by a brat like you. And Hermione shouldn't either. 'Cause we all know that you're just a little boy with issues who's jealous because he _knows_ he'll _never_ be as good or smart as Hermione and is such a little prick that he feels the need to make others feel bad. And the fact that you put the effort in to insult people says _a lot_ about yourself." Valkyrie spat at Malfoy, and he recoiled back as if something had burned him. Though, nothing had burned him, he realised as blood trickled down his face and Valkyrie's knuckles. She had just hit his nose. Hard. Very hard. Like, on a scale of 1-10 it was 20 hard. I mean- (what? - Oh right, I'm supposed to be finishing this chapter, thanks Tanith. Wait, Tanith? Holy shit, aren't you remnant possessed? Oh, you're getting your sword. And Billy-Ray Sanguine is here too. Okay, okay, I'll finish that chapter, geez!)

"And just who do you think you are?" Draco said, anger washing over him as her words settled in and bit him like a snake.

"A girl who can't be arsed to deal with baby boy problems she called over her shoulder as she walked away from Draco and his bullies.

 _That, admittedly hot, girl will pay for embarrassing me like that,_ he growled, as he stalked away from the courtyard where all this took place,

 _Just she wait,_ he snarled. _Just she wait…_

 _ **So, whatd'ya think? Please leave comment/criticism (as long as you're not a jerk about it)/ideas in the reviews. Thanks!**_

 _ **Oh, and, as promised, here's the link to my friends awesome Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction.**_

s/11879574/1/Alpha-Wolf

 _ **I love you all, and see you next time. Bye!**_


	10. Not an Update

_**Hey, sorry, not an update. I've just read this story over and I kept repeating, I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself. You know, the normal, everyday, inspiring motivational quotes.**_

 _ **Basically, I'm going to discontinue this story, and do a new one. I realised how terrible most of the content was and how most of the things in the story would NEVER happen. I want Valkyrie and Fletcher's powers to remain a secret for a bit longer, and as Mudlarks said, boys can't go in the girls dorm at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Not to mention, the plot line was crap.**_

 _ **Things to expect in the new one:**_

 _ **Harry/Valkyrie**_

 _ **Darquesse**_

 _ **Voldy**_

 _ **Fred and George**_

 _ **Valkyrie and Seamus Knowing eachother from childhood**_

 _ **I also realised that I wanted it to be set with Umbridge teaching so it will be a different school year.**_

 _ **Let me know in the comments if there is anything you want in the new one. I love you all.**_

 _ **Lonelygirl702**_


End file.
